kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Complete Selection Modification
Complete Selection Modification (formerly known as Complete Selection) is a series of "new" toys where Bandai release a redesign of an already released DX Driver. These new releases have much more detail than the previous DX Driver, as they are meant to be a very close to the show prop. Each time a new CSM item is about to be released, it's a tradition for the Driver's respective user's actor to appear for the promotion. Also, most of the CSM releases have improvements of problems and complaints people had for their original DX toys. A spin-off of this lineup is called Complete Selection Animation where the lineup focuses on items appeared in anime such as the Digivice in . Known Releases *CS Typhoon *CS Arcle *CS V-Buckle *CS Faiz Gear *CS Orga Belt *CS Den-O Belt *CS Hibiki Henshin Onsa Onkaku - released in July 2009https://www.hlj.com/product/ban955103/Sci *CSM Double Driver - released in March 2013 *CSM Accel Driver - released in November 2013 *CSM Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory - released March 2014 *CSM Lost Driver - released March 2014 **The T2 Joker Memory was included if pre-ordering both the Fang Memory and the Lost Driver. *CSM Kabuto Zecter - released September 2014 *CSM Decadriver - released February 2015, including 30 Rider Cards *CSM Rider Card Set - released February 2015, contains 77 other Rider Cards **Three bonus cards are included (Diend's KamenRide Card and 2 KaijinRide Cards) if one pre-orders both items, amounting the total number of Rider Cards released in Decade's set to 110. *CSM Diendriver + Diend Belt - released in December 2015 (release date delayed from October 2015http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000096898/), contains 39 Rider Cards **An additional Diend Power-up Rider Card will be given if one orders the Rider Card Binder: Diend. *CSM Gatack Zecter - to be released in February 2016 *CSM Hyper Zecter - to be released in February 2016 *CSM Faiz Gear - to be released in September 2016 Improvements *CS Typhoon now has a working switch box at the side of the belt making the effect of controlling 1’s New Cyclone. *CS Arcle now fits older consumers unlike the original DX version which fits younger ones. Additionally, the LED lights would stay on for a while and have a motion sensor. Unlike the DX version, the belt has 8 LED lights in the buckle. *CS V-Buckle, like the Legends Series version, is more show accurate in terms of color and the Advent Decks are more 3D looking. *CS Faiz Gear has a more larger look and has die-cast metal parts. However the gears' equipment (Faiz Pointer and Faiz Shot) does not feature any sounds. *CS Orga Belt now has die-cast metal parts. *CS Den-O Belt now has voices of the Taros as an option including the volume switch, unfortunately the K-Taros Phone doesn't fit due to the centerpiece being die-cast metal and the size of the buckle was too large for the phone to clip on. The belt includes the Plat Form transformation sound (and lights) as well of having the "Full Charge" sound effects. *CSM Kabuto Zecter now has a working Clock Up pad as well of having the "Rider Kick" sound effect. *CSM Decadriver now has new sounds and new Rider Cards for Kamen Riders Double to Drive. *CSM Diendriver now has its own barcode reader and its own set of sounds. The logo on the CSM Diend Belt has a sparkly finish. *CSM Gatack Zecter would possibly have the same functions as the CSM Kabuto Zecter *CSM Hyper Zecter has Gatack Zecter's voice in it and the horn is slightly larger than its deluxe counterpart. Gallery (by season) CS CSMTyphoon.jpg|Complete Selection 1 Typhoon CSMArcle.jpg|Complete Selection Kuuga Arcle with its box and Rising clip CSMVBuckle.jpg|Complete Selection V-Buckle with all 13 Advent Decks CSMFaizGear.jpg|Complete Selection Faiz Gear CSMOrgaBelt.jpg|Complete Selection Orga Belt CSMDen-OBelt.jpg|Complete Selection Den-O Belt with Rider Tickets CSM CSM-FaizGear-BandaiTaiwan.png|Complete Selection Modification Faiz Gear CSMKabutoZecter.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Kabuto Zecter CSMGatackZecter.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Gatack Zecter CSMHyperZecter.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Hyper Zecter with its pad CSMDecadriver.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Decadriver with Rider Cards CSMDiendriverComplete.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Diendriver and Diend Belt with new Rider Cards CSMWDriver.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Double Driver with all 6 main Memories CSMFangMemory.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory CSMAccelDriver.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Accel Driver with Engine and Accel Memories CSMLostDriver.jpg|Complete Selection Modification Lost Driver with Eternal and Skull Memories Notes *The Complete Selection is actually a larger scale than the deluxe version of the belts while the CSM version is a modified version of the deluxe belts with additional features being true to its name. *For the Lost Driver, there were some errors on the belt (the Eternal Memory with a silver tip and the Maximum Slot with W's logo on the button). However, these errors were fixed. *For the Double Driver and Accel Driver, it features an interview with Renn Kiriyama and Minehiro Kinomoto who both played Shotaro Hidari and Ryu Terui respectively about the modification of their respective belts. *The Lost Driver and the Fang Memory were the only ones that did not feature an actor promoting the item. *The Kabuto Zecter's promotion features Seiji Takaiwa, Kabuto's suit actor, instead of Hiro Mizushima, who plays Souji Tendou. *During the CSM Diendriver promotion video, actor Tatsuhito Okuda, who plays Narutaki, would occasionally say the word , a nod to his character's catchphrase. *In the W series, it would be the only one that doesn't feature additional sounds. *The Diend Belt is the first item to be exclusive to be in this line as it doesn't have its deluxe counterpart (though the item appeared in the form of a candy toy but the scale is smaller). *The Decadriver and the Diendriver's voices has been re-recorded, however the sounds from both items were not accurate to the show. *The Faiz Gear is the first and so far the only transformation belt to be released in both the CS and CSM lines. External links *http://www.b-boys.jp/csm/ Category:Toylines